


you make the water warm

by scrying_position



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrying_position/pseuds/scrying_position
Summary: You and your favorite grump have some quality time together off the Polar Tang at a local inn on a island in the New World. No spoilers. A/N at the end.I do not own One Piece or the character Trafalgar Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 18





	you make the water warm

After weeks of being submerged in unpredictable waves and currents the Polar Tang had reached its destination on the journey you’ve committed to sharing with former shichibukai Trafalgar D. Water Law. The electric feeling of a new place to discover courses through you and knowing he had reserved a room at a local inn had you eager to leave the confines of the sub and enjoy a evening of quality time with your beloved. With exceptional attention to detail Law discussed each responsibility and task every crew member had to fulfill during the days stationed at Woldi Westurn Island. From medicinal plants to kitchen staples there was not a single misstep in delegating duties, neither you or anyone else expected less from your Captain.

Law entrusted you with gathering an overnight bag for everything each of you would need while sleeping away from your regular quarters- including an expensive chamomile and lavender bubble bath. The Polar Tang being equipped with shower stalls only meant a hot bath was a luxury and you had every intention of taking advantage during the little getaway. All of your shared and personal necessities were neatly packed away in a gleaming white duffel bag with goldenrod yellow piping and custom embroidery of the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger, one of your lavish purchases from the last boutique you had visited in the New World. Quickly slinging the bag over your shoulder you hurried back to the deck to meet Law at his side.

With a joyful beat in your step you were ahead of Law by a few inches, unable to quell your excitement you turned on your heel to face him. “Thank you for arranging this for us, it feels like ages since we’ve gotten to chance to be alone, just the two of us,” you said as you stopped short in front of him. Ghosting your waist with his perfectly toned arm, briefly letting his fingers linger against your lower back, “what kind of man would I be if your happiness was not a priority to me, Y/N-ya?” he asks hypothetically. You catch that devilish smile cross his lips as he begins to lead you to your destination for the evening.

After walking through the winding main road of town Law guides you to the entrance of a towering Italianate style building. Warm toned brown siding complimented with black trim blended well with the rest of the shops lining either side of the unpaved road. Glancing over to your boyfriend with your arm loosely linked with his the two of you make your way through the entrance. You retrieved a room key from the worker behind the help desk and began to ascend the antique stairs embellished with a heavy woven rug, making your way down the hall with Law right behind you. Instances like this were some of his most treasured, seeing you carefree and blooming with an nearly infectious happiness. Before realizing how bewitched he was by you’re effortless beauty the two of you had made it to your room.

Unlocking the door you entered a large room compiled of two white leather armchairs on either side of a cherry oak end table and a quaint matching armoire sitting parallel to the foot of the king sized bed. The suite’s bathroom tucked behind a sliding door on the right hand side was complete with his and her sinks inlayed in reddish-brown polished stone, and upon the granite floor the color of soot was a pearlescent off-white claw foot bathtub. You were in awe at the sophisticated design of your temporary residence. The man you love had outdid himself once again you thought as you took in all of the ornate details of the space.

With your back to door you leaned over the edge of the tub to reach the brass handles fixed to the wall to draw your long awaited bath. As hot water gushed from the faucet your dark haired companion leaned on his shoulder against the doorframe admiring every move you made. How could you make such an ordinary task look so elegant he wondered. “Y/N, I hope these accommodations meets your expectations,” Law said, causing you to look over your shoulder in acknowledgment. You stood and turned to approach him, gently grasping the edge of his charcoal colored jacket as you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’m nothing but impressed by your dedication and taste,” you say in response. Bringing your lips to his in a gentle and welcomed kiss as your arms snake around his neck and pull him closer to you.

You withdraw your embrace around his strong shoulders, turning to face the bath once again to begin pouring a generous amount of bubbles with the stream flowing from the faucet. As you twist the handles to turn cut off the water you call out for Law to join you with a slight sing song tone to your voice, “Love, won’t you enjoy this with me? Even a warlord is entitled to relaxation now and again.” With no verbal response and only the sound of your boyfriend shuffling things around on the other side of the wall you safely assume he’s in tow as you get undressed. 

The black floor length skirt you wore fell to the floor with a light thump and was gently kicked to meet the rest of your discarded clothing including an oversized cream toned hand-knitted sweater, and a black button up you had layered underneath. After stepping over the side of the bathtub you lowered yourself into the mountains of bubbles. When was the last time you took part in such a simple indulgence? You had a hard time remembering. With your legs stretched out in front of you and your back against the porcelain you closed your eyes and let a sigh heavy with relief escape you. You heard another set of clothing fall to the floor to meet yours, a pair of light washed denim with an arctic seal-esque pattern embellishment and a short sleeve black button up. “You look at peace laying there like that Y/N-ya,” Law exclaimed in a teasing tone with a soft smirk on his face. “Tell me your secret or will I have to steal it from you,” he joked, causing you to open one eye and allow a playful smile to grow across your face.

Leaning forward for your boyfriend to step into the bath, making room and allowing him to get comfortable against the sloped back of the tub with with your smaller frame cozied between his legs and your back to his tattoo covered chest. Soon you felt your heavy eyelids closing as you did all that could to burn this moment into your memory, Law’s strong arms wrapped around your waist beneath the calming hot water. Occasionally he brought a cupped palm of bath water to your shoulder and back as if to delicately wash away the anxieties that built up after weeks at sea. You could never get enough of his touch, and in these moments of privacy were ones which greatly feared Surgeon of Death knew he wasn’t only trusted completely, but adored unconditionally as well. 

The silence in the air felt natural as the two of you allowed the worries of recent days to drift away and mix with the water. There was so little either of you could say while the secure feeling of love enveloped you both. Your mind continued to reminisce and speculate about the past and the future just as you noticed Law’s hold around you was more relaxed than before. You lifted your head upwards allowing your eyes to find him beginning to doze off. Trying to stifle a chuckle in an attempt to avoid startling him you softly call his name, “Laaawww~” and as your voice reached him he was awake just as quickly as he had nodded off. Continuing in a soft and sweet voice, “Let’s dry off and get into bed,” you suggest. In agreement with your request your feel your boyfriend press his lips against the top of your head.

You pluck yourself from the tepid water and yank the chain attached to the plug to activate the drain, wrapping yourself up in one of the towels provided by the inn. Law reached for the next towel in the stack as he stood from the bath, wrapping it around his chiseled waist. Each of you changed into the sleepwear packed in the overnight bag. A peach colored sweatsuit for yourself, and your partner wore a lightweight yellow t-shirt with a pair of white lounge pants of the same material.

You began to turn down the covers on the mattress, running your hand over the plush bedding. As you get settled into the sheets, your back against Law’s, sleepily he asks “Y/N-ya, do you believe the risk is worth the reward?” “If the risk is being by your side, living as pirates, but the reward is your companionship and love I will always take the risk,” you answered quietly. After your response the air was quiet and still, you felt yourself drifting to sleep as he turned under the thick covers immediately pulling you against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know it is long, I really wanted to built the setting for this one to make it as immersive as I could. I hope the length isn’t too much. Please let me know if you’d like for me to continue with these one shots or make them a series or something.


End file.
